Alyss in Hunger Games
by 3gs1
Summary: When Alyss was 15 she won the hunger games.  Now that her nightmares of the games are returning its time for her to tell her story.  What will everyone think of their worrier queen, who is more of a fighter than the thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream.

Alice was running trough the forest, the air was burning in her lungs and her legs where starting to burn from running so long and hard. She could hear the carrier running behind her. He was calling for her, taunting her. He was gonna catch up, she wasn't going to get away this time. She screamed as she felt his fingers closing around her wrist as she jerked siting up in bed.

Alyss glanced around panting, "No.. No.." she kept repeating it quietly that wasn't how it happened. She had gotten away, she had won. Now she just had to deal with the constant dreams.

Dodge had been walking trough the halls calmly. He was standing by Alssy's room, lately he had been stopping here at night to make sure she was ok. They had only recently defeated Redd and he was not ready to relax his watch for her safty. He was just about to walk away when he heard the scream come from her room. With out thinking he ran back trough the doors looking around the room for what was hurting her. Dodge turned to look at Alyss, the usual calm and collected queen, just to see a frightened girl that felt like she was 16 and running for her life again.

**Hi, thanks for reading. I just thought of this one day and it sounded cool... :) please review it will make me smile and update sooner. And I dont expect many people to read this because of it being in the cross over between Looking Glass Wars and Hunger Games so it will make me feel so much better about it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alyss was siting in her chair at the table in the conference(?) room. She stared at the table, there where dark circles under her eyes. She knew it was time for her to tell everyone what had happened to her on Earth that had effected her so much. She looked around at everyone, their eyes where all on her. She smiled slightly at Molly when she yawned.

"Im sorry for how I have been lately. I have been having dreams about a," Alyss paused to think of the right word. "Competition of sorts that I competed in while on Earth. It was a sick.. cruel.. games. The area I lived was called it the Hunger Games."

Hatters head snapped up at the name, he had heard of the games and how horrible they where. Not just the games but how much everyone enjoyed watching it.

"What are they?" Bibwit asked softly.

Alyss opened her mouth to awnser and closed it thinking. "Its a fight to the death." Hatter said for her. "24 kids ages twelve trough eighteen. One boy and one girl from every district in the nation. They are trained to fight and survive over three days, then they are put in an arena and over the course of around three weeks they all kill each other till only one is left alive."

The room went silent.

"Yes, I lived in district 4four, I was the victor of the twenty-seventh games." Alyss looked at the table sad to admit to this but knowing it was finally time for her to tell her story.

-0-

Alyss was thirteen when her best friend was called for the hunger games. She would never forget the look on her friends face as she walked up the steps trying to look strong with tears in her eyes, her name had be Melissa Bestrof. When the alarm had sounded for the games to begin, she had been one of the first to die. To be honest she had never stood a chance, Melissa was a sweet girl that could never harm anyone.

Alyss remembered crying in her adoptive mothers arms that night when she had turned on the show and saw the tributes that had died that day.

Two years later when Alyss's name was called she couldnt belive it. All of the girls in the district and her name had been called She walked up to the steps slowly, once she was standing up there she couldnt help but serch the croud for someone who could save her. A man in a top hat. He never came. She had two choices die fighting or to just die.


	3. Chapter 3

Dodge was staring at her in shock.

"Oh don't look at me that way. Every person that gets called for the games has a choice to give up or fight. I had already seen my best friend die in one of the games and I wasn't ready for that to be me." Alyss said slightly annoyed. It looked like Dodge was going to judge her about this. "If I hadn't have fought I wouldn't even be here now. You wouldn't either Redd would have still had the throne," She stared out the window. "And either was I wasn't ready to die.."

Bibwit nodded, "We understand Alyss. Or we are trying to its just a slight bit of a shock. If we may ask how did you win? Before you went trough the looking glass maze you could barely pick up a sword."

Alyss nodded, "how I won.. Luck.. Lots and lots of luck."

Alice was siting on the train as she rode to her very possible death. The capitol was waiting for them, there chaperone (that's** what its called right?)** Georgie Lemain had said. Alice stared at her plate of food.

"You should eat." Said Sam. Same was the male tribute from there district for that year. He didn't stand a chance, he was thin, weak, and got sick so easily. He pushed his glasses further onto his nose. He stared at her before looking down again at his own plate. "Need to keep your strength up for the games."

Alice sighed and picked at the food, "Yes. For the games." she said it simply. She just now seemed to realize exactly what was happening, maybe she could pretend until training started that she was just dreaming or maybe for the whole thing. But that wouldn't do her any good, just get her killed quicker.

It was the first day of training, the tributes parade had gone by but none of them had made that big of a deal. None of them where really noticed, a few of them where talked about. But not Alice she had stood tall and proud but no one had noticed her and Sam. They where to small and weak no one expected them to win.

Alice was standing in the elevator alone, she looked down at her cloths. The training cloths where so much nicer than the cloths she was used to it felt odd on her skin. The doors opened and she looked up, she could see a group of strong sure looking kids standing in a corner most of them older than than everyone else. Other than them everyone was standing by the people from there district or alone.

Alice walked out stumbling slightly, she could hear the group of teenagers laughing at her, "Easy kill.." she could hear one of them taunting her.

She leaned up against the wall looking over the contestants, the elevator dinged one more time and Sam stepped out. The lead trainer then walked up to tell them what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was barely listening to the lead trainer just enough to understand what was going to happen. Instead she was looking around at the other tributes.

The boy and girl from district one where standing by each other talking softly, the girl looked up at her. The girl had only one eye there was a long scar where the other should have been, _she must have lost it in a training. _Alice thought to herself. The girl had long curly red hair that came down to her waist, it was pulled back into a pony tail low on the back of her head, showing just how far around her face the scar cut.

The boy next to her seemed beautiful, he was well muscled with light brown hair that was shaved to were he was almost bald. He looked up when the girl did and winked at Alice smiling slightly. "I'm Ceder." he mouthed to her.

"Alice." she mouthed back.

The leader interrupted them telling them all to go to stations and begin learning, Alice glanced at the boy one more time before turning and walking away.

Alice was siting at a trap making station working on a simple snare. She looked down at the tie she was working on pulling it tight.

"little Alice.." She heard a female voice say sounding rude and mean. Alice looked up seeing the red headed girl with one eye.

"Yes?" Alice said softly. The girl knealed down next to her staring at her. Alice began to shift uncomfortably.

"Leave her alone Red save that for the games." Alice heard another voice coming from behind her again. When she looked up she saw the district one boy, Ceder. Red turned and walked away after glaring at him for a little while. "Sorry 'bout her." he sat down looking at Alice. "So little miss Alice from district 4. You don't stand a chance.." he started to laugh.

"Thats not very nice." Alice sat up frowning at him.

"Its true. Can you fight?" He asked

"No."

"Run far or fast?"

"Not really no."

"Find food?"

"Now your just being annoying." Alice turned back to her snare.

Ceder laughed again, "I have a proposition for you little miss Alice."

"My name is Alice. Just Alice." She frowned at him.

He continued on ignoring her, "When the games begin all the careers will start out working together. I want you to join us for that, work with me I can tell them your really good at tracking some of these people so they will let you. We work together and when time comes we all break up accept you and me. We stick together and I get you to the end and you win. You become the victor of the twenty seventh hunger games." He smiled at her.

"Why?" Alice asked softly confused.

"I don't want to win. I just came to kill one person. Four years ago Reds brother killed my sister. I wanna repay him lets say, a sister for a sister? Think about it Alice. It just might be your ticket home.." Ceder smiled at her as he stood up and walked away.


End file.
